Recent evidence indicates that drug use is increasing among adolescents, which may lead to a plethora of negative outcomes during these formative years. The aim of this proposal is to develop and evaluate an interactive, computer-based Drug Abuse Prevention Multimedia program for adolescents that incorporates the effective components of both drug abuse prevention science and informational technology. The program's curriculum incorporates the components of primary prevention efforts shown to be efficacious in preventing initiation to drug use and is presented in the context of both Computer Assisted Instruction and video- based simulation technologies. This program may promote the increased adoption of effective prevention science, as it is designed to be efficacious, cost-effective, easily exportable and able to applied with fidelity. In Phase I, we demonstrated the program's scientific, technical and commercial merit and feasibility by developing several sections of the program asking youth to systematically evaluate these sections and revising the sections based on student feedback. In Phase II, we will complete development of the program and conduct a controlled trial evaluating the efficacy of the program in increasing knowledge about drug abuse prevention, retarding initiation of drug-taking, and in affecting a range of variables associated with adolescent drug use. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: An effective multimedia drug abuse prevention program would be a valuable resource to the public school system, - as it would enable them to markedly reduce the expense of their drug abuse prevention programs while permitting the adoption of effective methods of preventing the initiation of drug use among middle school-aged adolescents.